Extreme Ghostbusters Virtual Season Episode 7 - An Arm and a Leg
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: May 1998: Garrett is in for a frustrating time when his mother comes to visit, as she just can't accept that her son is happy to be handicapable. Meanwhile, a wish-granting entity has come to New York to give people just what they want, but at the highest price.
1. Chapter 1

In the darkening evening, a queue was moving outside Broadway's Martin Beck Theatre, the billboard promising a performance of _The Sound of Music_ once everyone was seated. Across the road, a young woman was leaning against a fire hydrant and scowling at the queue. A figure in a broad-brimmed hat and a trench coat came to stand beside her.

'Dear me,' he said, in silky tones. 'If looks could kill...'

'What do you want?' the woman asked irritably.

'I don't want anything,' said the mysterious man. 'But I think that _you_ do.'

The young woman shot him a suspicious glance. Then she suddenly relaxed her frame and said, ' _I_ should have gotten that part!'

'Why?'

'Because I'm the best, that's why!'

'But the casting director didn't agree?'

She shrugged. 'Obviously not.'

'Never mind. You know, I have a certain amount of influence myself... _Connie_.'

Connie stared at the mysterious stranger. 'How do you know my name?'

He chuckled. 'Please, Connie, spare me the clichés. Now, do you want to play Maria, or not?'

'You know I do.'

'Yes, I know you do. But the real question is... how _much_ do you want it?'

As they continued to converse, the theatre filled up and everyone took their seats. The overture began while, just outside, a mysterious stranger opened his trench coat and the whole street was engulfed in a brilliant white light.

* * *

The next morning, in the firehouse, Roland was sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper.

'Weird thing happened at the Martin Beck Theatre last night,' he said, as Eduardo came in from the kitchen with a soda and Kylie appeared on the stairs. 'They recast Maria in _The Sound of Music_ , right in the middle of the show.'

'So?' said Eduardo.

'She probably just got sick suddenly,' said Kylie.

'But this Connie Fisher woman wasn't even her understudy,' said Roland. 'It says here that she was rejected for the role when they auditioned. Then she suddenly showed up last night and brought the house down.'

'Who cares?' said Eduardo.

'I bet it was nothing paranormal,' Kylie said, 'if that's what you're thinking.'

As she spoke, the elevator appeared, and Garrett wheeled his way in looking cheesed off.

'Whoa,' said Roland, closing his paper. 'Get off on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Gar?'

'You could say that,' Garrett said despondently. 'My mom's come to stay with me while my dad's on a business trip. She wants to meet you all.'

'That's nice,' said Roland.

'So where is she?' asked Eduardo.

'She's downstairs with Janine,' said Garrett. 'I just needed some breathing space, y'know?'

'I know the feeling, Garrett,' said Kylie. 'Remember when my dad was here?'

'How could I forget?' said Garrett, seeming to cheer up a little. 'He got himself turned into a tree.'

'Well, I bet your mom won't do _that_ ,' said Kylie. 'So it could be worse.'

Garrett looked doubtful. 'Well...'

Just then, a middle-aged woman appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked rather terrified as she said, in a tone that matched her expression, 'Garrett, where did you run off to? Oh, I mean, er...'

'I _rolled_ off up here, Mom,' said Garrett, smiling weakly. 'No need to panic. So, this is everybody. Everybody, this is my mom.'

'Susan,' Garrett's mother said, shaking hands with all of them as they gave her their names.

'Hello, Mrs Miller. I'm Roland.'

'Kylie.'

'Eduardo.'

'It's so nice to meet you all. Garrett's told me about you. Well, not as much as I'd like.' She looked sadly at her son. 'I wish you'd call me more often. I do worry about you, Garrett.'

Eduardo sniggered. Kylie gave him a light slap on the arm, and a warning look.

'You don't have to worry about me,' said Garrett. 'How many times have I told you?'

'But sweetheart, it can't be easy for you...'

'Mom, please, not now.'

Roland and Kylie looked at Garrett, and then at each other. Whether Eduardo was interested or not, he didn't seem so, as he was flicking through Roland's newspaper. Then the alarm went off.

'I've gotta go, Mom,' Garrett said, a little too eagerly. 'Janine'll take care of you, okay?'

His mother took a step towards him. 'Do you need –?'

'No!' He jerked his chair away from her grasping hands. 'Thank you.'

* * *

'Your mom seems nice,' said Roland, once the four Ghostbusters were in the Ecto-1 and on the road.

'Yeah, she's okay,' said Garrett. 'Where are we going again?'

'West 77th Street,' said Kylie. 'That's just off Broadway, isn't it? Maybe there's something fishy about this Connie Fisher character after all, huh?'

'What's with the bad puns, Kylie?' asked Eduardo. 'That's Garrett's job.'

'And what's your job?' said Garrett. 'Checking the couch for lumps?'

'Yeah, well,' said Eduardo, 'we wouldn't want Sweetheart sitting on a lumpy surface, would we?'

Garrett scowled, but didn't say anything in reply. After a moment, he said, 'Who's Connie Fisher?'

'Just someone who was in the newspaper,' said Roland, while Kylie shot Eduardo another look in the rear view mirror.

* * *

Outside a large and very nice apartment block, Kylie grabbed Eduardo's arm and informed him, 'You're just a moron.'

Eduardo looked stricken. 'What'd I do?'

'You know how Garrett is about his independence,' said Kylie, hanging back while Roland and Garrett made their way into the apartment building.

'What?' For a moment, Eduardo looked puzzled. 'But... I wasn't even _thinking_ about that!'

'You were thinking about making fun of him, though, weren't you?'

'Yeah, well... it's a guy thing, okay?'

'No – you sound like a jerk!'

Eduardo looked at her a moment. Then he said, 'All right, I'll lay off him. I mean, if you really think he cares that much.'

Kylie looked pleasantly surprised. 'Thank you.'

'Come on, you guys,' Roland said, appearing in the doorway. 'You'll never believe it!'

'Don't tell me,' said Eduardo. 'It actually _is_ Connie Fisher.'

'Yes!' said Roland, as though it were the most exciting thing ever, and dashed back inside.

Kylie and Eduardo followed him into a ground floor apartment, where they found Garrett speaking to a young woman who was not Connie Fisher.

'She told me that she got in the show by selling her soul to some guy on the street,' the woman was telling him. 'He was wearing a trench coat and a big hat, so she couldn't see his face, and when he opened his coat there was this blinding light. She told me about it last night when she was, well, normal. She said she agreed to the deal because she didn't believe in selling souls.'

'Neither do I,' Garrett said airily. 'What makes you think Connie doesn't have hers now?'

'Well,' said Connie Fisher's friend, 'if she _does_ have a soul, then something else is wrong. _Very_ wrong. I'll show you. She's in the kitchen.'

She made her way into the next room, and the four Ghostbusters followed. In the kitchen, they found Connie crouching by the fridge, humming the melody of 'My Favourite Things' and eating raw meat out of her hands.

'Eww!' said Eduardo.

Connie looked up, giggled through blood-soaked lips and said, 'I'm a Broadway star.'

'See?' said her friend, with a triumphant look at Garrett.

'Y'know, this guy could be some kind of con artist,' said Garrett. 'Sometimes, if they're convincing enough, a person can trick someone into thinking they've sold their soul even if they claim to not believe it. Makes them go nuts and stuff.'

'What kind of a con is that?' asked Kylie. 'I mean, what's in it for the con artist?'

'And why did she suddenly get put on the stage?' asked Connie's friend, frowning at Garrett.

'This is no confidence trick,' said Roland, approaching Connie with a humming PKE meter. She watched him with suspicious eyes, and chomped her teeth at his hand when he got too close. He jumped back in alarm. Connie's friend moved her gaze from Garrett's face to Roland's.

'So,' she said, looking to Eduardo and Kylie for a sensible response, 'can you get her soul back?'

'We'll certainly do our best,' said Kylie.

'Is she going on as Maria again?' asked Eduardo, looking doubtfully at the crouching figure.

'You bet your butt I am,' said Connie, and giggled again.

'All right,' said Roland, putting away his PKE meter. 'I don't see what else we can do here. We need to find the entity. Let's get to the Martin Beck Theatre and see if we can track it from there.'

* * *

Of course, the theatre was closed. The Ghostbusters stood around looking at their PKE meters and trying to peer through windows. Garrett hammered his fists on the locked doors, evidently hoping there was someone inside, until a middle-aged man in animal control uniform came up to him and demanded, 'What are you kids doing here?'

'What's it to you?' said Garrett, matching the man's hostile tone.

'Cool it, Garrett,' said Roland, putting a hand on Garrett's shoulder. Then, to the man, he said, 'We're Ghostbusters, sir. There was some kind of demon here last night, and we're trying to track it down.'

'Probably skipped town by now,' said the animal control officer. 'I'd give it up if I were you.'

'You're very quick to believe us,' said Kylie.

'So I believe in demons,' the officer said. 'So what? Hey!'

Eduardo had stepped right up to the man and shoved his PKE meter in his face.

'This guy's buzzing,' he reported.

'All right,' said Garrett, wheeling his chair into the man's personal space. 'What did it give you?'

'None of your business,' said the man. 'I got what I wanted, and it didn't cost me anything. What's the big deal?'

'It must have cost you _something_ ,' said Kylie.

'Right.' The man scoffed, and made air quotes with his fingers as he said, '"My soul". Whatever.'

Roland looked at Kylie. 'He seems to have more soul than Connie Fisher, doesn't he?'

'I don't know about that,' said Kylie. 'These animal control people can be pretty heartless. Anyway, he's not gonna be any help. Let's go.'

'By the way,' Garrett said to the man, as the others got into the Ecto-1. 'Could you tell us which way it went after you saw it?'

'No.'

With that, the animal control officer mooched off, and Garrett frowned after him. He then decided to follow the man at a discreet distance, and soon saw him turning a corner and climbing into a slick red sports car, where a beautiful woman was suddenly all over him like a rash. Garrett rolled his eyes, turned his chair and went back to his teammates.

* * *

Roland stopped the car somewhere near Central Park when he noticed that an enormous mansion had appeared there.

'You guys see that?' he asked.

'No,' said Garrett. 'Just you.'

'Good clue,' said Kylie.

'Someone sold their soul for that?' said Eduardo. 'Man, the stuff people want is really shallow. I mean, if this dude can really give them _anything_...'

'Well,' said Roland, 'it's probably hard to think of something on the spur of the moment. If you were suddenly offered your heart's desire, what would you ask for?'

'Nothing,' said Eduardo. 'I'd rather have my soul.'

'What if you _had_ to pick something?' asked Kylie.

'I don't know,' said Eduardo. 'World peace? No more poverty?'

Garrett scoffed. 'Yeah, right.'

'Of course,' said Roland, 'we don't know for sure that mansion has anything to do with this demon.'

'I think we do,' said Kylie, and nodded towards the rear windscreen. Everyone turned to look, and saw a figure in a trench coat and a broad-brimmed hat talking to an elderly lady.

'He's not exactly inconspicuous, is he?' said Roland.

'Good,' said Garrett, as they made their way out of the car. 'I like to blast something I can see. Hey, Eddie – be careful and don't ask it for anything, will you? We don't need you getting into any more trouble involving cats, or... anything.'

Eduardo scowled, and looked about to say something, but then Kylie touched his arm and said, 'We wouldn't you without your soul, now, would we? All right, you!' She changed her tone abruptly, broke into a sprint and levelled her proton gun on the demon. 'Step away from the nice lady.'

'What's going on?' asked the old woman.

'That's a demon you're talking to, ma'am,' said Kylie, checking her PKE meter to be sure. 'Don't listen to it!'

'Well,' said the demon, turning to face her, apparently unfazed. 'And whom have we here?'

'Ghostbusters, buster!' said Garrett, passing Kylie before bringing his chair to a stop, and then blasting the demon so suddenly that Roland had to pull the old woman out of the way.

'No!' she cried. 'You don't understand! I _want_ to sell my soul!'

The demon, apparently unaffected by Garrett's proton beam, turned and ran through the park. Kylie set off in pursuit, followed a moment later by Garrett. As she ran, Kylie shot a few more rounds of proton fire at the demon, but nothing happened.

'What gives?' asked Garrett, drawing level with her.

Kylie stopped running, and said, 'I guess maybe we have to get that coat off him.'

'Is _that_ all?' said Garrett, and carried on in pursuit of the demon. When he found a large stick in his path, he picked it up and hurled it. He hit the coated figure he was aiming at square in the back, and the figure fell to the ground.

'Bullseye!' Garrett crowed, and pumped his fist in the air. He then wheeled over to his quarry, bent down and began pulling off the trench coat. 'So, you thought could outrun – whoa!'

He reeled back in alarm when he found that it was not a demon underneath the coat, but a man with no other clothes on.

'Oh, you caught him!' a voice cried. Then another said, 'Quick, somebody call the cops!'

'Um, can someone else hold him?' said Garrett, looking a little embarrassed. 'I gotta go.'

'Don't go, son,' said a beefy man, clapping him heartily on the back. 'You're a hero!'

'No, really, I have to go,' said Garrett, and he went, frowning at his PKE meter.

When he met up with the others, the old woman was crying onto Kylie's shoulder, while Eduardo and Roland stood by looking half concerned, half awkward.

'So... that _was_ the demon, wasn't it?' said Garrett.

'Sure it was,' said Roland, indicating his buzzing PKE meter. 'What happened? Did you lose it?'

'Of course I didn't lose it,' said Garrett. 'Something more important came up. See, I had to catch this criminal, and –' He stopped when he realised no one was listening; their attention was back on the old lady. 'What's going on?'

'She has a son,' said Roland, 'and he's in some kind of trouble. That's all she'll tell us.'

'None of our business, man,' Eduardo added.

'I understand why you're upset,' Kylie said to the weeping woman. 'But selling your soul isn't the answer. Do you really think your son wants his mother without a soul?'

'Kylie's right, ma'am,' Roland said, stepping up to them. 'You can help him much better as you are.'

* * *

Very soon the four Ghostbusters were back at the firehouse, all hovering around Egon while he tapped away at his computer, with Slimer jostling for a good look at the screen.

'Selling one's soul is a well documented phenomenon,' said Egon. 'I'm sure you've all heard stories about it at one time or another. Of course, traditionally the soul is taken by the entity once the person has died. This particular demon must only accept cash upfront, so to speak.'

'Egon,' Slimer said indistinctly. 'What if I sold mine?'

Egon looked sharply at him. 'Don't. If you want anything, just ask me.'

'Interesting question, though,' said Kylie, with an encouraging smile at Slimer, 'seeing as you're already dead. But we don't want to know the answer, okay?'

'Okay,' Slimer shrugged, and floated off in search of something else to do.

'It makes more sense to take the soul when the person dies,' said Garrett. 'I mean, how long is that stupid guy going to enjoy his nice car and pretty girlfriend?'

'I thought you didn't believe in selling your soul,' said Eduardo.

Garrett shrugged. 'Maybe I do now.'

'I bet Connie Fisher will believe it now,' said Kylie. 'Egon, why wasn't the animal control guy as far gone as her?'

'I can't be sure about that,' said Egon. 'It's possible that an element of belief is involved. Perhaps this Connie Fisher believed more than she knew.'

'You'd think people would believe it once they got what they wanted,' said Roland. 'Even if it _is_ just some car and a girl.'

'That old lady in the park believed it all right,' said Eduardo. 'She would've probably dropped down dead, she believed it so much.'

'Well,' said Egon, 'thank goodness that outcome was averted. It looks like we're dealing with a class six. It shouldn't give you too much trouble if you can get that trench coat off it, and if it _is_ just a regular trench coat. It would have to be good quality, of course, to be completely proton-proof.'

'Yeah, well,' said Garrett, 'we have to find it first.'

Egon turned to look at him. 'You know, Garrett, your mother is still here. She wants to take you out to lunch, once she's satisfied that you're quite all right.'

'What?' Garrett scowled. 'Why wouldn't I be all right?'

'Mothers do worry,' said Egon. 'And ghostbusting is a dangerous business.'

'Yeah, so is crossing the street,' Garrett muttered, as he wheeled his way towards the elevator.

'I suggest you _all_ get some lunch, and then resume the search,' Egon said to the three others. 'We don't want this demon encountering someone else as desperate as your woman in the park.'

* * *

A short time later, Garrett and Susan were sitting at opposite sides of a diner booth. Garrett was finishing a very big burger, with his wheelchair folded up beside him, and his mother was picking at a modest salad.

'So what were you doing all morning?' Susan asked.

'Just chasing this demon,' Garrett said with a shrug.

'Oh.'

'We haven't caught it yet. I was on it, but then I caught this guy who was scaring women in the park, and –'

'You did _what_? Oh my gosh – are you okay? How did you manage it? You couldn't have done that all by yourself, sweetheart.'

Garrett stopped eating a moment to glare at his mother. Then he said, 'So after this I need to get back to it. I'll give you the cab fare home.'

'Do you mean your Manhattan place,' said Susan, with a quiver in her voice, 'or Brooklyn Heights?'

'Well, Mom, they're not exactly a million miles apart, are they?'

'That's why I don't understand your moving out.'

'I've explained that a million times,' said Garrett. 'I _like_ being independent! You've seen me – I've got a job and everything.'

'It must be so difficult for you,' said Susan. 'I wish you wouldn't put on this brave face for me.'

'I'm not! Mom...' He paused to take a calming breath before going on. 'If you really don't believe I can handle having a life, what do you think I'm going to do for the next seventy years or so?'

'Sweetheart, there will _always_ be people to help you.'

Garrett sighed. 'Look, I'm not saying I _never_ need help. Everybody needs help sometimes. But this isn't the Dark Ages! There have been all these wonderful inventions since then, like elevators and wheelchair ramps, and the Americans with Disabilities Act. Remember that?'

'I remember you shoving the newspaper in my face and telling me I wasn't allowed to smother you anymore.'

'And here we are eight years later,' Garrett said, and heaved an almighty sigh, just as the Ecto-1 pulled up outside the window. 'Look, Mom, I have to go. Here's cab fare.' He threw some money across the table, and began unfolding his wheelchair.

'I'm not taking money from you, Garrett.'

'It's hardly anything. I don't want you walking around on your own.'

Susan raised her eyebrows. 'To Brooklyn?'

'Don't be stupid. I mean to my place. You said Dad might call, didn't you?'

'Sweetheart, it's no distance to your place. I'll walk.'

'No, I want you to be safe. Here are the keys.' Garrett, back in his wheelchair by this time, handed Susan his keys. 'I'll see you later, okay?'

He said this all in a rush, and then hurried out of the diner. Susan watched through the window as her son wheeled himself up the ramp into the back of the Ecto-1. Roland waved at her, then turned round at something Garrett said, and suddenly the car was speeding off.

Susan paid for the meal, got up out of her seat and left the diner. As she walked along, a taxi pulled up beside her; the window rolled down, and a smooth voice said, 'Taxi, ma'am?'

'I haven't far to go,' said Susan. 'I'll walk, thank you.'

'Are you sure you'll be safe?'

'Anyone would think you'd been talking to my son. He made me take some of his money for a cab.'

'Well then, perhaps you'd better get in. After all, you love your son, don't you?'

'I love him more than anything,' Susan said, peering through the taxi window, trying to see the driver's face beneath his broad-brimmed hat. A moment later, she relented and got into the back of the cab.

* * *

'Why'd you make Roland speed away from that diner, man?' Eduardo asked Garrett. 'You forget to pick up the tab or something?'

Garrett looked uncomfortable. 'Actually, I did. I was in a hurry to get away from my mom, if you really want to know.'

'That's a shame,' said Roland. 'Whatever the reason, Garrett, you should talk to her about it.'

'I will,' said Garrett. 'Later. First we have to pick up the trail on our friend Dick Tracy. So, where are we going?'

'In the wrong direction,' said Kylie, who had been listening to the conversation, and was only just turning her attention to her PKE meter. 'Better turn around, Roland.'

* * *

'He's very proud,' Susan was telling the mysterious cab driver, now that they were on the road. 'Of course I'm glad that he tries, but one has to know one's limitations, doesn't one?'

'Does one?' asked the demon. 'If we don't set limitations, then perhaps we needn't have any.'

'No,' Susan said stubbornly. 'If one doesn't know one's limits, then one inevitably ends up getting seriously hurt, or even killed. Besides, he only pushes himself so hard because he knows it upsets me to see him struggling. He's such a good boy.'

'And you are clearly a very good mother,' said the driver. 'I am sure there are no limits as to what you would do for your son.'

'Oh no, of course not!'

'Now, suppose I were to tell you that I could cure his disability.'

'Oh, pull over, please – we're here,' said Susan, as though she hadn't heard. Then as the cab stopped she looked round suddenly, trying to see the driver's face in the rear view mirror, which of course she couldn't. ' _What_ did you say?'

'I can cure your son's disability. I can make him walk.'

'Are you a doctor?'

'I suppose you could say that,' said the demon, chuckling evilly.

'Oh, this is ridiculous.' She opened the cab door, and took out her purse. 'How much do I owe you?'

'But I haven't done anything yet... _Susan_.'

'Will ten dollars cover it?' She searched frantically in her purse, beginning to look frightened.

'Susan,' said the demon, 'please listen. You may not trust me, and you may not believe me. But I know you want your son cured. No harm can come to him. You and I are the only ones here. So, isn't it at least worth listening to my proposal?'

'I don't see how you can mean what you say,' said Susan, 'but if you really promise that no harm will come to him...'

'You don't care what happens to _you_ , though, do you?' said the demon. 'That's what being a mother means, isn't it, Susan?'

'Well, what do you want from me?'

'Not much. Only...' His voice became suddenly ten times more sinister. 'Your soul.'

Susan laughed, quite relaxed all of a sudden. 'Oh, is _that_ all? Stuff and nonsense, young man!'

'Well then? Susan... for your son... what have you to lose by trying?'


	2. Chapter 2

'It was _here_?' said Garrett, when the Ecto-1 was back outside the diner. 'Whoa. Sorry I made you drive off so fast, Rolster.'

'You didn't _make_ him,' said Kylie, giving Roland a playful nudge. 'Roland doesn't have to do everything you tell him.'

Roland stayed out of the conversation, instead checking his PKE meter before driving on. They hadn't got far before a woman came running out of her house and threw herself in front of the car, waving frantically. Roland slammed on the brakes, and everyone jerked forwards in his or her seat.

'Is she _crazy_?' said Garrett.

'Maybe she has no soul,' said Eduardo.

'She obviously wants our help,' said Roland, rolling down his window as the woman approached the car. 'Good afternoon, ma'am. Is there something we can help you with?'

'It's my son!' the woman said, tears streaming down her face. 'Something is really wrong with him!'

'Try not to worry,' said Kylie, leaning forward to look past Roland at the woman. 'By any chance, was your son granted his heart's desire today?'

'Well,' the woman began, but before she could finish, a colossal dragon rose up from behind a row of houses.

The woman screamed and ducked behind the Ecto-1 as the dragon unleashed a jet of flame onto the street below. A few wooden front doors caught fire; so did curtains that hung in open windows. People ran out of the houses, saw the dragon and joined the woman in ducking behind the Ecto-1.

The Ghostbusters got out of the car, Roland having to climb across to the passenger side, as his door was blocked by cowering people.

'Oh good, a big target,' said Garrett, grinning and levelling his proton gun on the dragon.

'No, wait!' said the mother, popping up from behind the car. 'My son is on its back!'

Kylie squinted up at the dragon, caught a glimpse of a small boy on its back and said, 'Oh yeah.'

'Blasting it won't work anyway,' said Eduardo. 'Not if it originates from that demon.'

'Oh, Eduardo, you're right!' said Roland.

'Don't sound so surprised,' said Eduardo.

'We'll all be surprised if you can come up with an alternative,' said Kylie.

'Hey!' Eduardo looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. ' _Now_ who sounds like a jerk?'

'Sorry,' said Kylie, smiling just a little. 'But seriously, what do we do?'

'We have to get the kid off its back first,' said Garrett.

'Billy!' called the boy's mother, popping up from behind the car again. 'Come down this minute, or there will be no dessert for the rest of the week!'

With the dragon hovering just above the rooftops, Billy cackled. Then he slapped the dragon's neck, and it began flying above the cowering crowd in swooping circles. As this was happening, a fire engine appeared on the scene. Several fire fighters jumped out and set to work on the burning houses.

'Well, at least someone called the fire department,' said Roland.

'Great,' said Eduardo. 'So now there's just the dragon to worry about.'

'I wonder if it likes maiden sacrifices,' said Garrett, taking hold of Kylie's elbow. She freed herself and gently kicked his chair, the toe of her boot just nicking his leg. Garrett's expression changed in an instant from mischievous to puzzled, and he turned his attention away from the matter at hand.

'Maybe we could get the fire fighters to hose it,' said Kylie.

'Would that help?' asked Roland.

'Worth a try,' said Eduardo, and he sprinted over to the fire fighters. He chose a woman to speak to.

'Think the Eduardo charm'll work?' asked Roland.

'Not a chance,' said Kylie. 'But no one can deny that dragon needs dealing with.'

'Dragon?' the fire fighter said, looking skywards, once Eduardo had said his piece. 'I didn't notice. We have to be a hundred percent focused on the task at hand, you see.'

'Well, there's your fire hazard,' said Eduardo, 'and it's gotta be stopped.'

'Can't _you_ stop it?'

'Well, it's... better if you guys do it. Trust me, okay? I'm a scientist. But be careful, because there's a kid riding on its back.'

'All right,' the fire fighter shrugged. 'I'll go tell the guys.'

She went to her teammates, and Eduardo returned to his.

'Persuaded her, did you?' asked Kylie.

'Sure did,' said Eduardo, as the fire fighters began work on the dragon with a relatively gentle spray of water. The dragon clearly didn't like this at all. It roared as if in pain, and began to lose altitude.

As soon as the dragon was low enough, Billy's mother ran out from behind the Ecto-1, vaulted onto the animal's back and jumped off again with her son in her arms. Once this had happened, the fire fighters unleashed the full force of their powers. The dragon moaned softly, and eventually collapsed across the width of the street, apparently unconscious.

'What now?' the female fire fighter asked, coming up to the Ghostbusters.

'I think you've done all you can,' said Kylie. 'Now hopefully we can deal with the source of the problem before that thing wakes up.'

'Thank you for your help,' Roland added.

Billy's mother, meanwhile, was kneeling on the ground and shaking Billy by the shoulders.

'Billy!' she said. 'It's me, Mommy! Speak to me. Oh, my poor boy...'

'Yes,' said Billy, in a distant voice. 'I'm your boy, Billy...'

'All this was the work of a supernatural entity, ma'am,' said Roland. 'But don't worry – we're on the case. Once we've trapped the entity, Billy should go right back to normal.'

'You'd better get on with it, then, hadn't you?' said the mother, not taking her eyes off Billy's face.

'Um, sure,' said Roland, and turned to face his teammates. 'Hey, where's Garrett?'

Eduardo and Kylie, who had clearly been absorbed in some conversation of their own, looked around for Garrett. He was nowhere to be seen. Kylie took up her walkie-talkie.

'Garrett?' she said. 'Do you read me?'

There was a moment's anxious silence. Eduardo, Roland and Kylie all exchanged looks. Then suddenly Kylie's walkie-talkie crackled, and Garrett's voice came back to her.

'I'm fine, Kylie,' he said. 'I just have to take care of something.'

'Oh,' Kylie responded. 'Well... are you okay?'

Again, there was a moment's hesitation. Then Garrett said, 'I'll be fine. I'm gonna have to sit this one out, though. You can let me know later how it went.'

'Okay,' said Kylie, clearly puzzled, and this time there really was no reply. She holstered her walkie-talkie and looked at the others with a shrug. 'I guess we go on without him, then.'

'That's not like Garrett,' said Roland. 'Something must really be wrong.'

'So let's leave him alone to deal with it,' said Eduardo. 'It's none of our business.'

'But he might need our help,' said Roland.

'He says not,' said Eduardo.

'Eduardo's right,' said Kylie, opening the passenger door of the Ecto-1. 'Garrett can take care of himself, and we have to take care of that demon.'

* * *

'Mom?' said Garrett, bursting through his kitchen door.

Susan was sitting at the table, nursing a full cup of coffee and not drinking it. She looked up at her son with dark, sunken eyes.

'Mom!' Garrett said again, wheeling closer to her. 'Are you okay?'

'I feel strange,' she said.

'You sold your soul, didn't you?'

Susan merely looked at him, her expression not changing.

'Mom!' Garrett moved closer to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. 'Talk to me!'

'I'm all right,' she said, pushing him gently away. 'Of course I still have a soul. But... how do you know?' She looked at his wheelchair. 'It obviously didn't work.'

'What did you ask for?'

'I don't want to tell you.'

'Too bad. You're going to!'

She looked at him, her brow creasing in thought. 'You _know_ what I asked for, don't you? Does this mean it worked? Garrett, show me!'

'No,' said Garrett, turning his chair away from her.

'But sweetheart, this is wonderful! Can you walk?'

'I haven't tried, and it is _not_ wonderful! Mom... how could you do this to me?' He wheeled some way away from her, then turned his chair to face her. 'Haven't you heard a word I _ever_ said to you?'

'Sweetheart, I know how you try to put on a brave face...'

'MOM!' This time he yelled the word, and all the fury of Hell was behind it. 'For once in your life, you are _going_ to listen to me. I'm fine with who I am. No, not fine – _happy_ with who I am. I've always said that, and it has always been true. Mom... you don't miss what you never had. I never felt my legs in my life before, but now I can, and I _really_ hope that goes away before I get used to it. Didn't you know that we'd have to trap that demon and undo all of its work?'

Susan shook her head, tears streaming down her face, and said, 'I didn't really believe... didn't _dare_ to believe. But I wanted it to be true. You can't make me say I didn't.'

'Yeah, well,' said Garrett, 'I just don't understand. I mean, I get that you did it because you love me. I do. But, Mom... I love you too! And I get that you thought I wanted this. But even if I did...' His voice began to wobble. 'Do you honestly think I'd want it more than my own mother?'

'Mothers will do anything for their children,' said Susan, crying freely by this time. 'You'll be happier... find life easier...'

'I will not,' said Garrett. 'I wouldn't be happy with _anything_ you sold your soul for, whether I wanted it or not. But... that won't be an issue once the demon's gone. Everything's going to be just like it was before. Do you understand me? You'll have your soul, and I won't ever walk in my life, and I won't ever want to!'

Susan stared at him, lost for words. Then the telephone on the wall by the fridge started to ring. Susan, being nearer to it, picked it up and said in a quivering voice, 'Hello?'

* * *

Janine was in the firehouse kitchen, baking, with Slimer hovering around her.

'Don't even think about it, Slimer,' Janine said, waggling the electric hand whisk at him. 'These are the brownie's brownies. Remember you're not supposed to eat those, so he'll do the housework?'

Slimer heaved a huge sigh, and babbled, 'I'd sell my soul for a brownie.'

Janine frowned. 'How long are you going to keep this up? I don't like you manipulating Egon like that whenever you want something. I wish the kids would hurry up and trap that stupid demon.'

'Egon!' Slimer wailed, flying from the room, and moments later he returned with Egon in tow.

'Aren't you going to give Slimer even one brownie, Janine?' Egon asked.

'I'll give him _one_ ,' said Janine, 'if he promises not to eat any more.'

'I promise, Janine!' said Slimer, drooling onto the floor.

'So, Egon,' said Janine, somewhat seductively, as she spooned her brownie mix into a tray. 'Do you want to lick the bowl?'

'Me me me me me!' yelled Slimer.

' _Or_ ,' said Janine, 'would you like to kiss me while Slimer licks the bowl?'

'Yeah!' said Slimer.

'Hmm,' said Egon, smiling slightly. 'Those are two very tempting offers, but on reflection, I'd have to say that the obvious choice is –'

'Garrett!' said Slimer, going in for a hug as Garrett wheeled his way into the room.

'I'm not in the mood, Slimer,' said Garrett, pushing the ghost away, but too late to avoid a sliming.

'Garrett!' said Egon, noticing Slimer's hurt expression. 'Whatever it is, don't take it out on Slimer.'

'What's wrong, Garrett?' asked Janine. 'You don't look like yourself at all!'

'Yeah, well,' said Garrett, 'maybe I'm _not_ myself.'

'What is it, Garrett?' asked Egon.

'Everything.'

Egon and Janine exchanged a glance. Then Janine said gently, 'Can we help?'

'No,' said Garrett. 'It's just family stuff. My mom did something, and I got mad at her about it, and my dad hates me now.'

'Why would your dad hate you?' asked Egon.

'Well,' said Garrett, 'he called my apartment, and my mom was upset because of me. But she upset me first. No, more than that. She _betrayed_ me!'

'What happened?' asked Janine.

'I don't want to talk about it,' said Garrett.

'Then why are you here?' asked Janine. 'Wouldn't you rather be out on those mean streets, chasing this demon of yours?'

'I'm not in the mood,' Garrett said. 'Egon, will you answer a question for me?'

'Of course,' said Egon, 'if I can.'

'Once the demon's trapped... will everyone definitely get their souls back?'

'Very few things are definite, Garrett. But I don't see any reason why not.'

'And the wishes,' said Garrett. 'They'll definitely be gone, right?'

'I should think so,' said Egon.

'We'd better hope so,' said Janine. 'Just before I started on these brownies, Roland radioed in with an update, and he told us there was a dragon lying unconscious in the middle of the street.'

'Oh, good, they got it,' said Garrett. He looked uncomfortable. 'Did he tell you I bailed on them?'

'No,' said Egon. 'Perhaps you didn't tell them why you did it, but I'm sure they know that you must have a good reason.'

'Garrett,' Janine said, smiling at him. 'When the brownies are done, would you like one?'

'No thanks,' said Garrett. 'I need to get home.' He turned his chair and wheeled his way out of the kitchen.

'Well,' Janine said to Egon, once Garrett had quite left the room. 'He really is out of sorts, isn't he?'

'I might have an idea of what's happened,' said Egon, 'putting together the pieces of what he told us. But it's none of our business, really.'

'None whatsoever,' said Janine. 'Let's think about something else. How about that kiss?'

Egon raised one eyebrow, and said, 'How do you know I wasn't going to choose the bowl?'

'You would never choose a bowl of brownie dough over me, Egon Spengler,' said Janine, and grabbed the neck of his blue knitted jumper. The attempt was aborted, however, when a blob of green slime dropped onto Egon's nose.

'Janine,' said Slimer, smiling sweetly. 'Can I have Garrett's brownie too?'

* * *

In another part of town, the three remaining Ghostbusters were ducking behind a mailbox and peering out from behind it. They had tracked down the demon, and were watching as it surveyed the residential street for likely victims. The place was not busy, but nor was it completely deserted.

'Why isn't he attacking anyone?' asked Eduardo.

'Don't complain,' said Roland. 'That's a good thing.'

'Really?' said Eduardo. 'Because, I was just thinking...'

'Makes a change,' said Kylie.

Eduardo took a moment to frown at her. Then he went on, 'Connie Fisher told that friend of hers that the demon opened his trench coat when they did the deal, right? I can't see us getting the whole coat off him, but if he just opened it, wouldn't that do?'

'That's not a bad idea,' said Roland. 'You're on fire today, Eduardo.'

'So someone needs to strike up a deal with him,' said Kylie, and gave Eduardo a hard shove. 'Good of you to volunteer.'

'Hey!' said Eduardo, swaying on his feet, but refusing to budge. 'Why am I always the bait?'

'Because you're so good at it,' said Kylie.

'But,' said Eduardo, 'he knows us, right? I mean, why am I hiding behind this mailbox if we don't mind him seeing me?'

'That's a good point,' said Roland. 'But I don't think he got a really good look at you in the park. He was focusing on Kylie and Garrett. I think you'll be okay if you take off your proton pack.'

' _What_?' Eduardo squeaked. 'I'll be the _opposite_ of okay without my proton pack!'

'And take off your gloves and stuff too,' said Kylie, reaching for his arm, and a moment later she and Roland were more or less undressing Eduardo. Roland stopped once they had removed his proton pack, gloves and elbow pads, but Kylie was tugging on Eduardo's sleeve and looking doubtfully at the Ghostbusters logo on it.

'I am _not_ going topless,' he said, jerking his arm away from her. 'Anyway, I thought you said you didn't want me without a soul.'

'We don't,' said Kylie, with a reassuring smile. 'That's why we won't let anything happen to you.'

'But what am I supposed to say?' asked Eduardo. 'I mean, if I'm pretending to not know anything about him...'

'It'll come to you,' said Kylie, and gave him another shove, which this time was powerful enough to propel him into full view of the demon.

* * *

'Mom?' Once again Garrett called for his mother whilst entering his kitchen, but more gently this time. 'Are you still here?'

A faint mewling sound could be heard, and Garrett followed it to its source, underneath the table. There, Susan was crouching and rocking and chewing her hair. Garrett gasped, and looked frightened. Then he tried speaking to her.

'I'm sorry, Mom,' he said. 'I overreacted. Maybe we can talk about this calmly now.'

Susan continued to whimper in a most unnerving manner. Garrett stared at her, visibly terrified. She opened her mouth, and the hair she had been chewing fell to her shoulder. Then suddenly, from her crouching position, she pounced like an animal. Garrett wheeled backwards in alarm; his chair knocked into the corner of a cupboard, and capsized.

Susan lunged towards him and began trying to drag him to his feet, screaming at him, 'STAND!'

* * *

Eduardo approached the demon, his body language showing that he was feeling very awkward indeed, and just a little bit terrified. When he felt he was close enough to the figure in the trench coat and broad-brimmed hat, he opened his mouth as if to speak. Then he closed it again. He turned and looked helplessly at the mailbox behind him.

From behind the mailbox, Kylie and Roland made encouraging gestures.

Eduardo turned back to the demon, then reeled back in alarm when he realised that it had stepped into his personal space, and the position of its arms in the trench coat showed that it was facing him.

'You know who I am,' the demon said.

'Yeah,' Eduardo said shakily. 'Kinda.'

'You believe in me, and you don't want me to have your soul. So what _do_ you want?'

Eduardo hugged himself, covering the Ghostbusters logos on his sleeves with his hands, and said, 'Who says I don't wanna sell my soul?'

'I can tell,' said the demon. 'But then... I can also tell that your heart is an ocean of secrets. Could there possibly be something that you want badly enough?'

Eduardo shrugged.

'So, you want to play a guessing game?' the demon crooned. 'I get your soul if I can hit upon your heart's desire? Well, let me see...'

* * *

'What are they saying?' Kylie asked impatiently, peering over the top of the mailbox as the demon and Eduardo carried on a detailed conversation.

'How would I know?' said Roland. 'Just be patient.'

* * *

Eduardo looked uncomfortable in the extreme as the demon said, 'So, what is the price of your soul, _Eduarrrrdo_? How about... all of the above?'

' _All_ of it?' said Eduardo, too surprised to continue in his discomfort.

'Every single thing. I can fix everything for you. I can even change the past, from that fateful day in your boyhood, right up to the first impression you made on that girl you like. More, if you wish it.'

'Well,' Eduardo said, in businesslike tones, 'that does sound pretty good. Okay, you got a deal. One soul in exchange for all the stuff I wish happened differently. Why the heck not?'

'Splendid,' said the demon, and opened his trench coat.

Eduardo closed his eyes against the blinding light, and ducked as low as he possibly could. Two proton streams crackled and flashed above his head. The demon, now a mass of eyes and tentacles, writhed and screamed as it was lifted out of its coat. Eduardo scuttled out from under the streams, went to stand behind Kylie and retrieved the ghost trap from her back.

Within moments, the entity was gone, leaving only its trench coat and hat on the ground.

* * *

In her apartment, Connie Fisher crawled out from inside her closet and plucked a coat hanger out of her hair. Her friend, who had been standing anxiously by, dropped to the ground and hugged her. Then the phone rang. Connie stood up and went to answer it.

'Hello?' she said.

'I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Connie,' said the voice on the other end of the line, 'but the part of Maria is no longer yours. In fact, I'm baffled as to why you ever had it in the first place.'

Connie's shoulders slumped.

* * *

Somewhere else in Manhattan, Billy's dragon disappeared from the street. Billy's mother sobbed with relief, and hugged her son. Billy looked embarrassed, and tried to push her away.

* * *

The mansion disappeared from Central Park, while the man with the nice car and the beautiful girlfriend suddenly found himself driving his scruffy old animal control van. Instead of a beautiful woman, a large dog was on the passenger seat next to him, licking his ear.

'Hey!' he said, slamming on the brakes. 'How'd _you_ get up here in front? I swear, if I ever claw my way out of this crumby job...'

But he evidently had no real plans for that joyous day.

* * *

Garrett was on his feet, struggling against the grip of his feral mother, when suddenly both of them fell to the ground.

'Ow!' Garrett said, as he hit his head against the table. Then a moment later, his face lit up with joy as he cried, 'I can't feel my legs! _Yes_!'

'Garrett?' said Susan, sitting up beside him. 'What on earth just happened? Oh, sweetheart, you fell out of your chair! Here, let me help you.'

'Thanks, Mom,' said Garrett. 'But would you mind if I did it myself?'

'Well,' said Susan, 'if you're sure you can...'

'Watch me,' said Garrett, then proceeded to return his wheelchair to the upright position and climb easily into it. 'Mom... can we talk?'

'You want to talk about what happened today, don't you?' Susan said quietly.

'Yeah, I do. Mom, do you... _remember_ what happened today?'

'I'm afraid I do.'

* * *

'Piece of cake,' Roland said, and went to retrieve the trap.

'Nice work, Eduardo,' Kylie said, smacking Eduardo on the back. 'So, uh... what did you ask it for?'

'Socks,' said Eduardo. 'You can never have enough socks.'

Kylie stared at him, clearly baffled. 'Huh?'

'It's a literary reference,' said Eduardo. 'You oughtta read more, Ky.'

He looked rather pleased with himself as he strolled over to the Ecto-1. Kylie kept her eyes on his back, looking half annoyed and half puzzled.

* * *

Morning came, and Susan accompanied Garrett to the firehouse again.

'Have you seen this morning's paper?' she trilled, practically dancing into the foyer, where she dropped a newspaper on Janine's desk. Janine, Egon and Slimer were all there to see the headline – _Park Predator Caught by Disabled Man_ – and the accompanying photograph of Garrett in Central Park, looming over the floored flasher.

'So you've done a little peoplebusting, Garrett,' said Egon. 'Well done.'

'My Garrett can do anything,' said Susan, beaming all over her face. 'Whether you think you can, or you think you can't, you're right!'

'So,' said Janine, 'how does it feel, Garrett? Fame at last.'

'Hardly,' said Garrett. 'If I'd known there was a reporter there, I'd have stuck around and told him that my name is _not_ Disabled Man.'

'That could be your superhero name, sweetheart,' said Susan, stooping to fling her arms around her son's neck and kiss him on the cheek.

'Mo-om!' said Garrett, pushing her away, but smiling as he did so.


End file.
